wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolina trwogi/14
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rządy terroru | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Epilog | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIV. Zasadzka na Birdy Edwardsa. Mc Murdo miał słuszność. Dom, w którym żył, stał na uboczu i nadawał się wyśmienicie do uplanowanej zbrodni. Stał na skraju miasta, zdala od gościńca. W każdym innym wypadku spiskowcy wywołaliby poprostu swojego człowieka, jak to już nieraz bywało i podziurawiliby mu ciało kulami; ale w tych okolicznościach było koniecznem dowiedzieć się co wie, w jaki sposób zebrał informacje i o czem powiadomił swoich pracodawców. Możliwe, że już było zapóźno i że już dzieła dokonał. W tym wypadku mogli się przynajmniej na nim zemścić. Mieli jednak nadzieję, że detektyw nie dowiedział się jeszcze o niczem, gdyż wówczas, jak sądzili, nie zadawałby sobie trudu wysyłania depeszy z tak dziecinnemi informacjami, jak podane mu przez Mca Murdo. Ale o tem mogli się dowiedzieć tylko od niego samego. Gdyby go tylko dostali w swoje ręce zmusiliby go już mówić. Nie pierwszy raz mieli do czynienia z opornym świadkiem. Mc Murdo udał się do Hobsons Patch, jak to było postanowione. Policja zdawała się być tego ranka szczególnie nim zajętą, a kapitan Marvin — jego dawny znajomy z Chicago — zaczepił go nawet na dworcu, kiedy czekał na pociąg. Mc Murdo odwrócił się i nie chciał z nim mówić. Przyjechał z powrotem po południu i widział się z Mc Gintym w Domu Związku. — Przyjdzie — rzekł. — Dobrze — rzekł Mc Ginty. Olbrzym stał z zakasanemi rękawami, z łańcuszkiem od zegarka i brelokami, które błyszczały na obszernej kamizelce i lśniącą spinką djamentową, która przeglądała przez nieuczesaną jego brodę. Szynk i polityka zrobiły z prezesa człowieka bogatego i potężnego. Tem groźniejsze było dla niego widmo więzienia lub szubienicy, które stanęło przed nim ubiegłej nocy. — Czy sądzisz, że wie dużo? — zapytał, zaniepokojony. Mc Murdo wstrząsnął głową z miną ponurą. — Był tu czas dłuższy — przynajmniej sześć tygodni. Sądzę, że nie przyjechał dla przyjemności. Jeśli pracował wśród nas przez cały ten czas, rozporządzając pieniędzmi towarzystw kolejowych, należy się spodziewać, że zebrał sporo wiadomości i że je im przesłał. — Nie ma słabych ludzi w Loży — zawołał Mc Ginty. — Wszyscy są pewni, jak stal. A jednak, na Boga, przychodzi mi na myśl ten tchórz Morris. Co o nim sądzisz? Jedynie on mógłby nas wydać. Mam ochotę posłać mu kilku chłopców jeszcze przed wieczorem, którzyby kijami wydobyli od niego wszystko, co wie. — Toby nie zaszkodziło — odpowiedział Mc Murdo. — Nie przeczę, że mam słabość do Morrisa i nie chciałbym, aby go spotkało coś przykrego. Mówił ze mną raz czy dwa razy w sprawach Loży i chociaż nie zapatrywał się na nie tak, jak ja i pan, nie sądziłbym, aby był donosicielem. Ale to nie moja rzecz stawać między panem i nim. — Unieruchomię tego starego djabła — rzekł Mc Ginty z przekleństwem. — Mam go na oku już od roku. — Pan sam wie najlepiej, co czynić — odpowiedział Mc Murdo. — Ale cokolwiek pan uczyni, trzeba to odłożyć na jutro, gdyż musimy unikać rozgłosu, dopóki nie załatwi się sprawy z Pinkertonem. Nie możemy drażnić policji przedewszystkiem dziś. — Masz słuszność — rzekł Mc Ginty. — Dowiemy się od samego Birdy Edwardsa, kto mu udzielił wiadomości, choćbyśmy musieli wydrzeć mu serce z piersi. Czy nie lękał się zasadzki? Mc Murdo roześmiał się. — Znalazłem jego słabą stronę — rzekł. — Gotów jest na wszystko, byleby wpaść na trop „węglarzy“. Wziąłem od niego pieniądze, — Mc. Murdo uśmiechnął się szydersko, wyjmując pęk not dolarowych — i otrzymam drugie tyle, kiedy przejrzy wszystkie moje papiery. — Jakie papiery? — No, niema żadnych papierów. Ale zabiłem mu głowę organizacją, księgami praw i podziałem na członków rozmaitej kategorji. Spodziewa dowiedzieć się wszystkiego jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy. — Ma słuszność — rzekł Mc Ginty z przekąsem. — Czy nie pytał, dlaczego sam nie przyniosłeś papierów? — Nie chciałem ich wziąć z sobą jako człowiek podejrzany, tem bardziej, że kapitan Marvin mówił ze mną dziś w poczekalni na stacji. — Ale, słyszałem o tem, — rzekł Mc. Murdo. — Lękam się że, wyniknie z tego dla ciebie jakiś kłopot. Moglibyśmy wrzucić go do starego szybu, kiedy się z nim załatwimy, ale cokolwiek zrobimy, będzie wiadomem, że człowiek ten żył w Hobson's Patch i że tam dzisiaj jeździł. Mc Murdo wzruszył ramionami. — Jeśli wszystko dobrze urządzimy, nie udowodnią nam zabójstwa, — rzekł. — Nikt nie zobaczy w ciemnościach, że wszedł do mojego domu i ręczę, że nikt nie ujrzy go wychodzącego. A teraz posłuchaj mnie, mistrzu. Przedstawię panu plan i proszę, abyś o nim powiadomił innych. Przyjdziecie wszyscy w oznaczonym czasie. Bardzo dobrze. On przyjdzie o dziesiątej. Ma zapukać trzy razy, wówczas otworzę mu drzwi. Potem je za nim zamknę. Należy on wtedy do was. — To jasne i proste. — Tak, lecz trzeba się zastanowić nad tem, co później nastąpi. To twarda sztuka. Jest dobrze uzbrojony. Zawróciłem mu w głowie porządnie, ale może się mieć na ostrożności. Przypuśćmy, że wprowadzę go do pokoju, w którym zamiast mnie jednego, jak się spodziewał, zastanie siedmiu ludzi. Przyjdzie wówczas do strzelaniny i ktoś może zostać raniony. — Masz słuszność. — A hałas zwabi wszystkie przeklęte hełmy miedziane z całego miasta... — Sądzę, że to racja. — Oto, jakbym wszystko urządził. Wy będziecie w wielkim pokoju — tym samym, w którym pan ze mną rozmawiał. Otworzę mu drzwi, wprowadzę go do poczekalni obok i pozostawię go tam, aby pójść po papiery. W ten sposób będę miał sposobność powiedzieć wam, jak się sprawa przedstawia. Potem wrócę do niego z jakiemiś zmyślonemi dokumentami, a kiedy je zacznie czytać, skoczę na niego i chwycę za jego rewolwer. Usłyszycie moje wołanie i wpadniecie do środka. Im szybciej, tem lepiej, gdyż jest to silny człowiek i może sobie nie będę mógł dać z nim rady. Ale przypuszczam, że go utrzymam, dopóki nie nadbiegniecie. — To dobry plan — rzekł Mc. Ginty. — Loża będzie ci bardzo zobowiązana. Sądzę, że gdy opuszczę fotel przewodniczącego, będę mógł wskazać po nazwisku mego następcę. — Doprawdy, panie radco, jestem jeszcze prawie rekrutem — rzekł Mc Murdo, ale twarz jego świadczyła, co myślał o komplemencie wielkiego męża. Po powrocie do domu przygotował się sam do wieczornego dramatu, który go oczekiwał. Najpierw wyczyścił, naoliwił i nabił swój rewolwer Smith-Wessona. Potem oglądnął pokój, do którego detektyw miał zostać zwabiony. Był to obszerny apartament z długim stołem na środku i wielkim kominkiem w głębi. Z obu stron znajdowały się okna. Nie było w nich żaluzji — jedynie cienkie zasłony, które można było opuścić. Mc Murdo obejrzał się dokładnie. Bez wątpienia musiało go uderzyć, że mieszkanie to nie nadawało się do załatwienia tak tajemnej roboty. Ale odległość od gościńca zmniejszała niebezpieczeństwo. W końcu omówił sprawę z swoim współlokatorem. Scanlan, chociaż „węglarz“ był to nieszkodliwy mały człowiek, zbyt słaby aby sprzeciwiać się towarzyszom, ale w głębi duszy przerażony krwawymi czynami, w których niekiedy musiał brać udział. Mc Murdo opowiedział mu w krótkich słowach o co się rozchodziło. — Ja na twojem miejscu, Mike Scanlan, skorzystałbym z nocy i umknąłbym stąd. Krew się tu poleje jeszcze dzisiaj. — Doprawdy, Mac — odpowiedział Scanlan — nie brak mi — ochoty, ale nerwy odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Od chwili, kiedy ujrzałem, jak zastrzelono kierownika Dumsa tam, w kopalni węgla, jestem cały rozbity. Nie nadaję się do tej roboty jak ty i Mc Ginty. Jeśli Loża nie weźmie mi tego za złe, usłucham twojej rady i zostawię was samych wieczorem. Ludzie przyszli punktualnie w oznaczonym czasie. Zewnętrznie wyglądali jak porządni obywatele, dobrze i czysto ubrani, ale ktoś, umiejący czytać z ich twarzy, znalazłby mało nadziei dla Birdy Edwardsa w tych surowych zaciśniętych ustach i bezlitosnych oczach. Nie było między nimi żadnego, którego ręce nie zbroczyły się krwią już wiele razy. Zabicie człowieka stanowiło dla nich coś tak pospolitego, jak zabicie owcy dla rzeźnika. Na czoło ich wysuwał się, rzecz prosta, wyglądem swoim i przestępstwami straszliwy Mistrz. Sekretarz Haraway był to człowiek chudy, zgorzkniały, z długą, suchą szyją i nerwowymi, zwinnemi członkami — nieposzlakowanej prawości, jeśli chodziło o finanse Zakonu i nie uznający poza nimi ani sprawiedliwości ani uczciwości. Skarbnik, Carter, był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku o nieruchomym, nawet tępym wyrazie twarzy i żółtej, pergaminowej skórze. Był on dobrym organizatorem i opracowanie szczegółów prawie każdego napadu rodziło się w jego zdolnym do wszelkiej intrygi mózgu. Obaj Willaby byli ludźmi czynu, rosłe, młode zuchy z twarzami zdecydowanemi na wszystko, podczas gdy ich towarzysz Tygrys Cormac, ciężki, czarnowłosy młodzieniec budził trwogę nawet w swoich kompanach ze względu na dziki charakter. Tacy to ludzie zebrali się owej nocy pod dachem Mca Murdo, aby zabić wysłanego przez Pinkertona detektywa. Gospodarz postawił na stole whisky, a oni zaczęli się raczyć przed czekającą ich robotą. Baldwin i Cormac byli już na wpół pijani, a trunek wydobył na wierzch całą ich dzikość. Cormac położył na chwilę ręce na kominku — palił się w nim ogień, gdyż noce były jeszcze chłodne. — To się przyda — zauważył z przekleństwem. — Ach! — dorzucił Baldwin, zrozumiawszy go. — Jeśli go się przywiąże do pieca, wyśpiewa wszystko... — Dowiemy się prawdy od niego, niema obawy — rzekł Mc Murdo. Człowiek ten miał nerwy ze stali, zachowanie się jego cechował spokój i pewność siebie, aczkolwiek powodzenie całej sprawy zależało wyłącznie od niego. Inni zauważyli to z zadowoleniem. — Jesteś jedynym, który sobie z nim poradzi — rzekł Przewodniczący z uznaniem. — Nie będzie nic podejrzewał, dopóki go nie chwycisz za gardło. Szkoda, że tu niema okiennic. Mc Murdo zbliżył się najpierw do jednego, potem do drugiego okna i zasunął dokładnie firanki. — No, teraz nas nikt nie podpatrzy. Godzina się zbliża. — Może nie przyjdzie? Może zwęszył niebezpieczeństwo? — rzucił sekretarz. — Przyjdzie, niema obawy, — odpowiedział Mc Murdo. — Spieszy mu się tak, jak i wam. Słyszycie? Siedzieli jak figury z wosku, ze szklankami zatrzymanemi wpół drogi do ust. Do drzwi zapukano głośno trzy razy. — Sza! Mc Murdo podniósł dłoń na znak ostrzeżenia. W oczach zebranych w okół stołu pojawił się wyraz zadowolenia, a ręce spoczęły na ukrytej broni. — Ani pary z ust, jeśli wam życie miłe! — szepnął Mc Murdo, wychodząc z pokoju i zamykając drzwi za sobą. Wszyscy czekali z nastawionemi uszami. Liczyli kroki towarzysza w korytarzu. Potem usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi zewnętrznych, kilka słów przywitania. A potem dały się słyszeć stąpania jakiejś nieznanej osoby wewnątrz domu i obcy jakiś głos. W chwile później zatrzaśnięto drzwi i przekręcono klucz w zamku. Zdobycz wpadła w pułapkę. Tygrys Cormac zaśmiał się straszliwie, ale mistrz, Mc Ginty położył mu na ustach swoją wielką dłoń. — Cicho, głupcze! — szepnął. — Jeszcze nam wszystko popsujesz. Z sąsiedniego pokoju dochodził szmer rozmowy. Zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Potem drzwi się otwarły i ukazał się Mc Murdo, z palcem na ustach. Zbliżył się do stołu i spojrzał na wszystkie wokoło. Zaszła w nim jakaś nieuchwytna zmiana. Zachowywał się jak człowiek, który ma dokonać wielkiego dzieła. Na jego twarzy malował się granitowy spokój. Oczy świeciły dziko poza okularami. Stał się widocznym panem sytuacji. Spoglądali na niego w najwyższem napięciu, ale on nie rzekł słowa tylko tym samym szczególnym wzrokiem wodził kolejno po wszystkich zebranych. — No i cóż? — zawołał wkońcu mistrz Mc Ginty. — Jest tutaj? Czy Birdy Edwards jest tutaj? — Tak, — odpowiedział zwolna Mc Murdo. — Birdy Edwards jest tutaj. Jam jest Birdy Edwards! Przez dziesięć sekund po tem krótkiem wyznaniu mogło się zdawać, że w pokoju niema nikogo, tak głęboką była cisza. Syczenie gotującego się na kominku kociołka raziło ucho nieprzyjemnie. Siedem białych twarzy, zwróconych w górę ku stojącemu nad nimi mężczyźnie, znieruchomiało z przerażenia. Potem nagle prysnęły szyby, w okna ukazały się błyszczące lufy karabinów, a firanki zostały zerwane całkowicie. Na ten widok mistrz Mc Ginty ryknął jak zraniony niedźwiedź i rzucił się do wpółotwartych drzwi. Spotkał się tu z wymierzonym ku niemu rewolwerem i surowem wejrzeniem niebieskich oczu kapitana Marvina z Węglowej i Żelaznej Policji, błyszczących pod hełmem. Mistrz cofnął się i padł na krzesło. — Tak lepiej, panie radco — rzekł człowiek, którego znali pod nazwiskiem Mca Murdo. — A ty, Baldwin, jeśli nie puścisz rewolweru, nie będziesz potrzebował czekać na szubienicę. Wyjmij rękę, albo, na Boga... Tak, już dobrze. Dom otoczony jest przez czterdziestu ludzi, musicie zatem przyznać, że nie macie żadnych szans. Odbierz im broń, Marvinie! Wobec grożących karabinów nie było mowy o oporze. Rozbrojono ich. Stali wokół stołu z tępem, baraniem wejrzeniem, zdumieni. — Chciałbym powiedzieć wam kilka słów, zanim się rozłączymy — rzekł człowiek, który ich schwytał w potrzask. — Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy się dopiero w sądzie. Chciałbym jednak, abyście mieli nad czem myśleć do tego czasu. Wiecie teraz, kim jestem. W reszcie mogę wyłożyć karty na stół. Jestem Birdy Edwards z ajencji Pinkertonów. Wybrano mnie, abym rozbił waszą bandę. Czekała mnie ciężka i niebezpieczna gra. Żadna dusza, dosłownie żadna dusza, nawet najdrożsi ani i najbliżsi nie wiedzieli, że gram, wyjąwszy kapitana Marvina i moich pracodawców. Ale ukończyłem tę grę dzisiejszej nocy, dzięki Bogu i wygrałem! Siedem bladych, zdrętwiałych twarzy spojrzało na niego. Wyczytał w nich straszliwą groźbę. — Sądzicie może, że gra jeszcze nie skończona? Trudno, biorę to na siebie! W każdym razie kilku z was nie będzie już przeszkadzało, a oprócz tego znajdzie się jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy w więzieniu sześćdziesięciu waszych ludzi. Wyznaję otwarcie, że podjąłem się zadania nie wierząc w istnienie takiego związku, jak wasz. Sądziłem, że były to plotki gazeciarskie i że uda mi się to udowodnić. Mówiono mi, że sprawa cała ma jakiś związek z Wolnomularzami, dlatego przybyłem do Chicago i zostałem wolnomularzem. Upewniło mnie to w poglądzie, że chodzi o kaczkę dziennikarską, gdyż w stowarzyszeniu tem nie znalazłem nic zdrożnego, a wiele stron dobrych. Ale chciałem wywiązać się z zadania i przybyłem do węglowych dolin. Tu, na miejscu przekonałem się, że jestem w błędzie i zaskoczyło mnie to. Zostałem, aby się rozejrzeć. Nie zabiłem w Chicago żadnego człowieka. Nie sfałszowałem w życiu ani jednego dolara. Te, które wam dałem były równie prawdziwe, jak inne, ale nigdy nie wydałem pieniędzy w szlachetniejszym celu. Wiedziałem w jaki sposób się wam przypodobać i dlatego udałem, te prawo mnie ściga. Stało się wszystko, jak myślałem. Wstąpiłem do waszej djabelskiej loży i brałem udział w waszych naradach. Może powiecie, że byłem równie zły, jak i wy. Mówcie, co chcecie. Jest mi to obojętne teraz, kiedy was trzymam w ręku. Ale, jak się rzecz ma naprawdę? W noc, kiedy się do was przyłączyłem, pobiliście starego Stangera. Nie mogłem go ostrzec dla braku czasu, ale powstrzymałem rękę twoją, Baldwinie, kiedy go chciałeś zabić. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dla zdobycia sobie w waszem kole uznania przedstawiałem jakiś plan, wiedziałem zawsze, że znajdę sposób przeszkodzenia jego wykonaniu. Nie mogłem ocalić Dumsa i Menzies’a, gdyż wiedziałem zbyt mało, ale postaram się, aby powieszono ich morderców. Ostrzegłem Chester Wilcoxa tak, że kiedy wysadziłem w powietrze jego dom, on i rodzina jego byli w bezpiecznem miejscu. Wielu zbrodniom nie zdołałem przeszkodzić, ale jeśli sięgniecie pamięcią w przeszłość i przypomnicie sobie, jak często ofiara wasza wracała do domu inną drogą, była w mieście, kiedy szukaliście jej w domu lub siedziała w domu, kiedy spodziewaliście się, że wyjdzie, zrozumiecie, co było mojem dziełem. — Przeklęty zdrajco! — syknął Mc. Ginty przez te zęby. — Ah! Możesz nazywać mię zdrajcą, Johnie Mc. Ginty, jeśli ci to ulży. Ty i podobni tobie byli wrogami Boga i ludzi w tych stronach. Trzeba było aby ktoś stanął między tobą a tymi biednymi mężczyznami i kobietami, których gnębiłeś. Wiodła do tego tylko jedna droga i tę wybrałem. Nazywasz mnie „zdrajcą“, ale jestem pewny, że tysiące ludzi nazwie mnie „zbawicielem“, który zstąpił do piekieł, aby ich ocalić. Spędziłem w tym piekle trzy miesiące. Nie chciałbym przeżyć trzech takich jednak miesięcy, choćby mi ofiarowano cały skarbiec Waszyngtonu. Musiałem zostać tu, aż dowiem się o wszystkiem, o każdym człowieku i każdej tajemnicy. Zaczekałbym jeszcze dłużej, gdyby mnie nie powiedziano, że grozi mi wykrycie. Wobec tego musiałem działać i to działać szybko. Nie mam wam nic więcej do powiedzenia, wyjąwszy, że kiedy przyjdzie już na mnie czas, myśl o dokonanem przezemnie w tej dolinie dziele uczyni mi śmierć lżejszą. A teraz, Marvin, nie chcę zatrzymywać cię dłużej. Zabierz ich stąd i odprowadź! Niewiele już pozostaje do opowiedzenia. Scanlan otrzymał zapieczętowany list z poleceniem wręczenia go Miss Ettie Shafter — misję, której się podjął z domyślnym uśmiechem. Wczesnym rankiem piękna kobieta i dobrze osłonięty mężczyzna wsiedli do specjalnego pociągu, przysłanego przez towarzystwo kolei żelaznych i wyjechali szybko, niezatrzymując się na żadnej stacji, z niebezpiecznego kraju. Ettie i ukochany jej pożegnali na zawsze Dolinę Trwogi. W dziesięć dni później pobrali się w Chicago, a stary Jakób Shafter był świadkiem ich ślubu. Sąd nad „węglarzami“ odbył się daleko od miejsc, gdzie zwolennicy ich sterroryzowaćby mogli stróżów prawa. Napróżno walczyli. Napróżno pieniądze Loży — pieniądze wyciśnięte z całej okolicy przez zbrodnie — płynęły jak woda dla ich ocalenia. Zimne, jasne, spokojne sprawozdanie człowieka, który znał każdy szczegół ich życia, ich organizację i ich przestępstwa oparło się wszelkim wysiłkom obrońców. Nareszcie, po tylu latach, zostali złamani i rozbici. Chmury, zebrane nad doliną pierzchnęły na zawsze. Mc. Ginty poniósł śmierć na szafocie, wyjąc i lamentując, kiedy przyszła jego ostatnia godzina. Los jego podzieliło ośmiu przywódców. Pięćdziesięciu otrzymało karę więzienia w rozmaitym stopniu. Dzieło Birdy Edwardsa było zupełne. A jednak, jak przypuszczał, gra jeszcze się nie skończyła. Trzeba było wziąć znów w ręce karty, raz, drugi i trzeci. Ted Baldwin uniknął szafotu, tak samo obaj Willaby, uniknęło go również wielu najdzikszych bandytów. Przez dziesięć lat pozostali zamknięci, ale przyszedł dzień, kiedy ich znów wypuszczono na wolność, a w dniu tym dla Edwardsa, który znał swoich ludzi, skończyło się spokojne życie. Przysięgli na wszystko, co mieli święte, że pomszczą się na nim za śmierć towarzyszy. I nie ociągali się z wypełnieniem ślubu. Wygnali go z Chicago po dwuch zamachach, które tak bliskiemi były urzeczywistnienia, że na trzeci nie chciał już czekać. Wyjechał z Chicago pod przybranem nazwiskiem do Kalifornii i tam spotkał go straszny cios, którym była śmierć Ettie Edwards. Potem o mało go nie zabito, a potem znowu pracował, pod nazwiskiem Douglasa, w samotnym kanjonie z wspólnikiem z Anglji, który zwał się Barker, dorobił się znacznej fortuny. Wkońcu otrzymał ostrzeżenie, że krwawe psy znowu wpadły na jego ślad i umknął — w sam czas — do Anglji. I tu Jan Douglas, który po raz drugi znalazł sobie dobrą żonę, osiadł i żył przez pięć lat jako obywatel wiejski w Sussex — życiem, którego zakończeniem był znany już nam tajemniczy wypadek.